Infinity Parts 1 and 2/Transcript
Part 1 Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan Presents... A Legends of the Multi-Universe Story... Command: '''(Comms) Teams, HVI is located in the house ahead. '''Price: Roger. Devon: What's the plan? Cloe: Our assault teams are working to the south side of the house to disable the power. Six will secure Himekawa while we keep watch for Tronics. Devon: You got it. LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Infinity (The assault team spots a generator and proceeds to it. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey remain inside the command truck with Cloe.) Cloe: The Order thought that Himekawa might have drowned in the Dark Ocean after being transported there. She basically became broken after she lost her best friend: Tapirmon. Devon: '''A Digimon? '''Cloe: She was a DigiDestined at one point, before Tai and his friends. (Price and his team stack up at the back door. Numerous sicarios are seen inside the house minding their own business. The team on the south side of the house disable the power, putting the sicarios on alert. A flashbang is tossed inside, blinding the sicarios.) Price: Going dark. (The teams equip their Night Vision Goggles and proceed inside, taking out the sicarios in the front room. They proceed downstairs.) Price: Heading into the basement. (The team heads into the basement. Price cracks the door open to see inside) Price: More hostles inside. Prepping another flashbang. (Price grabs another flashbang, throws it in. It goes off. Then he and his team quickly clear the room) Price: Clear! Cloe: Any sign of her? Price: No ma'am. Cloe: Right. Move up to the second floor. She has to be up there. Price: Roger that. Heading up to the second floor. (The team heads upstairs, taking out sicarios along the way. They stack up on the only room with a closed door. Price preps another flashbang. He slightly opens the door and tosses it in. The flashbang goes off and they clear the room. Price spots Himekawa at a table with her hands tied together. He goes to her and cuts her free.) Price: Agent Himekawa, Director Carter would like to have a word with you. Himekawa: What's going on? Price: We were hoping you'd tell us. (Switches on comms) Command, this is Bravo Six, package secure. Moving to extract. Cloe: (Comms) Chopper inbound. (Back in the moblie command truck, Cloe notice something on radar. So does Devon.) Devon: I think we're about to have company. Cloe: Yeah. I think you're right. (Comms) Price, hold position!! Hostile inbound! (Devon, Ravi, and Zoey rush outside and run infront of Price and his team. Blaze arrives.) Blaze: Well. Hello Power Rangers and Knights. Ravi: Blaze... Blaze: Thanks ever so much for finding Himekawa. Hand her over. Zoey: Not a chance! Blaze: Fine. Have it your way. TRONICS!! (A group of Tronics appear.) Devon: We got these guys, Price. Get Himekawa to the chopper. Price: Right. Himekawa? Time to go. Himekawa: (Nods) (Himekawa follows Price and his team) Ravi: Let's make sure none of these creeps get near them. Zoey: Yeah. Let's go guys! (The 3 morph into rangers forms) Devon: Let's take 'em down! (The rangers charge) Blaze: DESTROY THEM!! (The Tronics charge as well. As the rangers fight, Price and his team are seen taking Himekawa toward the command truck. The door opens and Cloe steps out) Cloe: Himekawa. Pleasure to see you. Himekawa: Mrs. Carter. I'm surprised the Leader of the Order is out in the field. Cloe: What can I say? I get it from mom and dad. We're taking you somewhere safe. (Cloe and SAS get Himekawa inside and the truck proceeds to extraction. Ravi and Zoey continue to battle the Tronics while Devon fights Blaze.) Blaze: You really think she's gonna tell you what you want to know? Devon: We'll convince her if we have to! Blaze: Fool! She's gonna take a lot more than convincing!! (Devon and Blaze continue clashing blades. Ravi and Zoey get the Tronics into one big group.) Ravi and Zoey: Transport! Beast-X Blaster! (Combined weapons) Beast-X Cannon ready!! (They ready their blasters.) Ravi and Zoey: BEAST-X CANNON BLAST!! (They fire their cannons at the Tronics, destroying them. Devon then speeds at Blaze and punches him back. Blaze equips his Morph-X Key.) Blaze: Have fun getting getting nowhere with her!! (Blaze teleports away and the Rangers demorph. Devon activates his wristcomm.) Devon: Cloe, Blaze retreated. Is Himekawa at the extraction point yet? Cloe: (Comms) Just about. Tommy has an update for us. Patching you through. Tommy: (Comms) Guys, we just found another shattered pendant belonging to one of the three Sirens. It's coming from Tottori. Devon: Isn't that where Meiko's from? Tommy: Yeah. Anyway, we need that pendant before anyone else can get their hands on it. Meiko is already back home visiting her family, but I'll call and ask her for her help. Get over there before El Sueno finds you in Bolivia. Devon: You got it! (A few days later...) TOTTORI, JAPAN (Devon, Ravi, Zoey, and Meiko look through the sand for any signs of the pendant with scanners.) Devon: Keep an eye on your scanners. That Siren jewel should be around here somewhere. Probably burried in one of these sand dunes. (Back at HQ, Cloe watches the operation on the screen.) Cloe: It has to be there. The reading's still in that area which means we made it before anyone else. (Mr. Butlertron rolls up to Cloe.) Mr. Butlertron: More tea, Wesley? Cloe: Sure. Thanks, Mr. B. (Cloe pours a cup tea and takes it. Mr. Butlertron leaves.) Cloe: I just hope we can get the last one before anyone has a chance to use it for evil... or.... (sigh) (Back in Tottori, Meiko's scanner beeps rapidly. She becomes flustered.) Meiko: Guys?!! (Devon, Ravi, and Zoey run up to Meiko.) Ravi: What is it, Meiko? (They look at the scanner. It shows that the pendant is right infront of them. Zoey sees something sparkling in red.) Zoey: What's that? (The four of them rush over to the sand dune and see a Siren pendant.) Devon: A Siren's pendant! It's exactly what we were looking for! (Meiko picks it up and gives it to Devon.) Devon: We'll get this over to Cloe right away! Thanks, Meiko! (The next day, back at HQ, Nate analyzes the pendant.) Nate: I just found out who this one belonged to. (Nate brings up an image of Sonata Dusk.) Cloe: Sonata Dusk. Very airheaded, but can be just as bad as her sisters nonetheless. Devon: Now we know whose this is. Now what? Cloe: The last one hasn't surfaced yet. We'll need to remain on stand by. Ravi: There's also Azula. (John enters.) John: Speaking of which. Himekawa came through. It's about Azula. Part 2 5 DAYS AGO... (Benji is seen driving in his Challenger Hellcat. He gets a call on his phone and pulls over. He answers.) Benji: Yeah, Cloe? Cloe: He's here. Kurata just entered New Donk City limits a day ago! Benji: Tell me where he is. Cloe: Forwarding the coordinates to your Nav. Benji: Thanks. (Benji turns the car in the opposite lane and speeds back to the city. He arrives and meets the G5s, Nate, and Steel at a storm drain. They enter.) Heather: Rarely anyone enters these storm drains. Steel: And no one seems to clean them either. Jaxon: Believe me Steel... We noticed... (Benji looks at Jaxon who is pulling a banana peel off) Benji: (Snicker) Jaxon: Yeah yeah keep laughing. (Nate freaks out once he steps into a cobweb.) Steel: See what I mean? This place needs a janitor. Jaxon: (Shining his light on more cobwebs) Well, there's a lot more where that came from. Nate: Okay. Don't really freak out... unless I see something with eight legs. Steel: Don't you worry, brother. There's no octopuses here. (Everyone seems confused.) Benji: Steel, that's not what he... nevermind. (To Nate) Don't worry, Nate. We're with you every step of the way. (They proceed inside. They step though the webs. With flashlights on, they enter the tunnel.) Nate: Watch your step, Steel. (They continue down the tunnel. They then hear Kurata's voice.) Kurata: Just a little more time. Benji: Kurata. (The heroes look though a vent and see Kurata working on advanced weapons.) Jaxon: What the hell? Heather: Direct Energy Weapons? Why would he be interested in those? (Someone else enters the room Kurata's working in.) ???: Is that prototype ready, Professor? Kurata: Just about.... Now. (Removes the weapon from the 3D Printer) Why don't you try it out, Shetland? It's built to your specifications. Shetland: Direct Energy rifle, high power, high firing rate, low recoil. Hmm. (Shetland aims at a target and fires the weapon, disintegrating the target.) Shetland: I like it. Kurata: I do my best. Shetland: Start mass producing these. Sooner or later, we'll complete our mission and get you back home. Get to it. I've some guys who'd wanna be armed with these. Kurata: Sounds good. (Shetland leaves and Kurata begins working on mass production of the weapons. Heather deactivates her laser mic.) Heather: Good. We got what we need here. Let's go. (Looks at Nate) Uh oh. Nate? (Nate sees a spider on his shoulder and starts to quietly freak.) Nate: It's.. It's okay. I have to.. take care of this now. The fear is only in my head. (Nate gently takes the spider and puts it on the ground.) Nate: There you go. Run along now. (Nate smiles as does the G5s. They leave the tunnel from the other side. Once clear, Benji activates his comms.) Benji: Commander, we got what we need. Commander Shaw: Copy. Return to base. Benji: Any word from Cloe and the other Rangers? Commander Shaw: Agent Himekawa has been accounted for. Benji: Okay, good. (Back at base, a day later, Nate and others look through the intel.) Nate: It's some sort of weapon that Kurata was building. And apparently this other man had interest. Cloe: That "other man" is Douglas Shetland. (Everyone looks in shock.) Benji: Sam Fisher's old friend? Cloe: Yeah. Guy went off the deep end and tried to throw the Earth into a major crisis years ago. But this doesn't make sense. The guy should be dead. Benji: Why is he not? Nate: I'm trying to figure it out right now. Cloe: John, question Himekawa about this. First, let her get comfortable. We may need information from her, but we're not sadists. John: Right away. (John enters the interogation room with a cup of tea and a bowl of ramen and approaches Himekawa.) John: We know you saw all of this in the Dark Ocean somehow. You mind telling us what's going on? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts